Archie Shuttleworth
Archie Shuttleworth was a character in Coronation Street from 2002 to Ep 7336/7337 - 10 May 2010 on a recurring basis. He was an undertaker. Archie was played by Roy Hudd. Biography Backstory Archibald Shuttleworth was born in about 1935. He had a sister Stella Shuttleworth. Archie married and had a son. Archie was an undertaker. His first wife died and he remarriend in 1993 to a lady called Joan. 2002-2010 Archie began dating Blanche Hunt in 2002, and was introduced to her family. Later in the year Archie fell for Coronation Street resident Audrey Roberts and later split up from Blanche, much to her devastation. Archie supported Audrey when she suspected that her brother-in-law Richard Hillman was a serial killer, and kept her safe in his house when he came knocking at the door. When Richard forced his way in to urge Audrey to come home, she began to panic so Archie threw him out. Archie believed Audrey when they put the pieces together and realised Richard wasn't what he seemed after all, and came to the conclusion he may have been involved in the murder of his ex-wife Patricia. Regardless, her daughter Gail was convinced that Richard was innocent and Audrey was delusional. After Richard's death, Archie held the cremation, with only Gail in attendance, to make sure her serial killer husband was gone for good. In mid-2003 Archie proposed to Audrey, however she turned him down, much to his sadness. He later left Coronation Street, and Audrey realised that he wasn't coming back. Three years later, Archie surprised everyone when he appeared as the undertaker at Mike Baldwin's funeral. A few months later, he held the funeral for another long-standing Coronation Street resident Fred Elliott. In May 2010, Archie held the funeral of his friend Blanche, and even returned to the Rovers Return to toast her memory along with her friends and family. He caught up with Audrey and was glad to see that she was happy. This was Archie's final ever visit to Coronation Street. Archie passed away in December 2018, the news of which was received by Audrey. She later remembered Archie in the Rovers along with Rita and Ken. Archie left Audrey 80k in his will, whilst he left Ken a brass monkey which was previously left to Archie by Blanche in her will. Memorable info Appearances: 17 February 2002–27 July 2003, 17 April–7 May 2006, 11–23 October 2006, 10 May 2010 Born: About 1935 Died: December 2018 Full Name: Archibald Shuttleworth Parents: Siblings: Stella Shuttleworth Spouse: Mrs Shuttleworth (??=Bef 1993), Joan Shuttleworth (1993-2001) Children: A son Background information *Roy Hudd was a regular member of the cast from 2002 to 2003. He returned for three guest stints, which were for the funerals of major characters. First was Mike Baldwin's funeral in April 2006, then Fred Elliott's six months later. The character's final appearance was in May 2010 for Blanche's funeral, following the real life passing of Maggie Jones. *Archie was killed off-screen in December 2018, eight-and-a-half years after his final appearance. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2002. Category:Characters last seen in 2010. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Births circa 1935 Category:2018 deaths Category:Undertakers